ilarafandomcom-20200215-history
Aisling Nytemyre
placeholder Personality Aisling often comes across as disrespectful in many ways as she has a tendency to disregard rules and 'proper' mannerisms, stating that how she acts outwardly has no effect on how efficiently she does her duties. She often skips pleasantries and bluntly states thoughts, facts, and information with no apology what so ever. She comes across as very boyish at times as well as odd, often cracking sarcastic comments with bad timing. The only personage she seems to have respect for is her lady Kanade and she often is quick to teach respect to any who disrespect her lady. She follows only Kane's orders and seems to be able to appear out of nowhere at times (she seems to like to startle people by doing so). Outside of her duties Aisling is less abrasive in a few ways and more so in others as she seems to like teasing others. She is more laid back than normal yet she still will not tolerate disrespect or outright cruelty towards others. In the end she ends up being everyone's big sister... who will chop someone's head off if they cross her or harm her loved ones. Aisling is not one to emote over much, her normal expressions being ones of bland boredom, smirks, mischievous grins, cold glares, and even colder evil fanged smiles. Bio Very little is known about Aisling, if that is even her real name. She was born to a clan of assassins who only breed with demon kin, she began her training as soon as she was able to hold a weapon and was finished with basic training and taking missions as of age ten. At that point her kin are sent out to do assignments and are only allowed back within their village walls three days out of each month, during one of these times she came back to her home to discover that her village had been attacked and almost completely destroyed by a rival clan. Those who survived moved to a new location, Aisling herself decided to disappear from her clan and become her own person as she had grown tired of the assassin life style. She sold all of her belongings that tied her to her clan and took on a new name, Aisling Nytemyre was born in the ruins of an old temple. She remade herself and and traveled for many years, being part demon lent her the extra life span to do whatever she wished, and she became a kind of mercenary who took on any style of job. She has since come to Ilara where she has opted to become a Royal Guard, the personal guard to the clan leader Kaneda. Appearence ~Normal~ Aisling is a short woman at 5'2" with an average build although her waist seems slightly smaller than it should be. She has pale purple eyes, pale freckled skin, and waist length black hair streaked with purple. Normally she wears a black and purple outfit when working and sometimes armor when trying to come across as intimidating, her hair is worn braided and pinned up at these times. When in causal wear she wears simple garments and usually simple brown boots or flats, her hair is often worn in a single braid or loose during these times. Her teeth are almost always slightly sharper looking than they should be on a humanoid person. ~Demonic~ When she allows, or looses control, Aisling's demonic attributes take form of appearance changes some easier to hide than others, changes include: Eyes= gaining catlike slits and either dark purple or black sclara. Skin= Tends to gain black tiger like stripes along her face, arms, sides, and outer thighs, this is farther heightened by the area under the marks taking on a gray or silver color. Claws= Say hello to long black poisonous claws, she normally has smaller and less lethal versions of these claws which are retractable. Ears and Tail= She tends to grow feline ears and tails when she doesn't maintain control over herself, often she lets them out when alone in her own room, however her tail can change shape as it is moldable to her will. Teeth- As she already has pointy sharp teeth it often surprises some that she can grow almost fang like teeth that look much like those of a large cat such as a lion or tiger. Abilities Passive Abilities ~Intangibility~ Aisling is able to walk through walls or objects, she seems to like to do so near people to scare the hell out of them. ~Shadow Walking~ Specific to her breed of demon, she is able to walk through, manipulate, and store shadows within herself. ~Telepathy/Telekinesis~ She is able to control objects, as well as herself, with her mind. She is able to talk to others within their minds if she has close enough ties or a visible line of sight to them. ~Agility~ She was trained for many years as an assassin, as such her agility is off the charts, her breed of demon also helps in this aspect as they are very much feline like. ~Super Human Strength~ Once more, she is a demon and her strength level shows this although she is usually very careful so as not to harm others. ~Super Human Speed~ She is a demon, her speed reflect this, lightning fast is often used to describe her movements. ~Healing~ Being what she is she heals very quickly, most wounds beginning to heal almost as soon as she receives them. Only holy type weapons seem to be able to create any lasting effect with wounds on her and even this it depends on the faith of the wielder of that weapon on how much damage can be permanent to her body. ~Heightened Senses~ Being what she is, and very feline like, her senses are very heightened. To the point that she can sense others as soon as they enter a room, smell almost all types of magic, see in the dark, and hear the smallest of sounds. ~Combat Experience~ Aisling has had many years, possibly hundreds, to learn her trade. As she was an assassin and later a mercenary combat is instinct now, no longer even second nature but farther in tune with her body and mind than non combat is. Active Abilities ~Shadow Manipulation~ She can manipulate shadows at will, creating weapons, shields, and anything she can think of. ~Sleeping~ A spell she was taught as a child, which fogs the minds of the targets and lulls them into a sleep or even a deep coma. ~Weapons Expert~ Being as she was trained as an assassin she is able to use just about any weapon placed into her hand to varying degrees of expertise. ~Mind Walk~ Something she uses rarely, she is able to enter the mind of unwilling targets and 'walk' in their minds, learning anything she wishes to know, however this usually takes a toll on her and and an even bigger toll on her target. Weapons Aisling has been trained with almost any possible weapon there is to use as she was once an assassin then a mercenary. There are very few weapons that she can not use to an expert level once it's placed into her hands, give her a day with an unknown weapon and she'll be able to go head to head with a master in its use. ~Basic Weapons~ ~Shadow Nyte~ Her short sword made of draconic bone and the crystallized heart of a black dragon, it strengthens her ability to manipulate shadows. Its blade is made of the metal bones of a shadow dragon and inlaid with the crystal remains of its heart making the blade poisonous to any who are cut by it. ~Demon Fangs~ A set of knives made from demon bone, they emit black flames when in use that are able to take on varying degrees of heat that can be either a light tickle or able to melt bone and even most metals. ~Shadow Strike~ A bow made of a black metal that she will not tell anyone where she got. She can fire arrows made of most materials however she does have special arrows that she fires from it. Each has their own purpose. Black- deadly poison Silver- Magics of different types Mundane- Normal arrows Shadow- Arrows formed of shadow that can change form once they've struck their target or even near their target. ~Mundane Weapons~ If you were to go into Aislings' room you would discover, broad swords, short swords, spears, staffs, bows, garrotes, knives, dart and chains, and a multitude of poisons. If you were to check her person at any given time, she may not always carry a sword but what you would find is; Over a dozen knives, several vials of poison as well as antidotes, dart and chain, two garrotes, and a multitude of magical crystals. Category:Nytemyre Category:Major Council Category:Female Characters